particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Astorius
Edward Anthony Astorius, born 15th of April in 3885 in Adlerberg, Holy Luthori Empire and dead 17th January 3970, was a liberal politician for the Liberal Alliance. Background Astorius was born in a wealthy business family and was the only child. He went to the best schools in Luthori. He was mostly raised up in Adlerberg and studied there as well. He went into Lewenheusen Bank and started the long way up to the top. When he was 27 he was assigned to the Investment part, the Affiliated Company of Investor Trade and Investment. Politics He had been a member of the Liberal Alliance for several years when he was headhunted and recruited for Election. That is an old tradition in the party to assign successful businessmen. He was voted into the Imperial Diet in 3923, aged 38. Three years later he was appointed Minister of Infrastructure and Transport in the famous James Burlington cabinet. He was seen as one of Burlington's most prominent politicians but fell out from the political centre when social liberal Vanja Glossop was appointed partyleader in 3928. Although he had been elected as 1st Vice Partyleader in 3927, but he had nothing to influent in the High Bureau due that both the partyleader Glossop and 2nd Vice Partyleader Adrian Motley both teamed together as social liberals. And the parliamentary Group led by Bertram Little backed up the social liberal politics. Soon Astorius found Fleur van Ginzen as an ally. Year in internal opposition Between 3928 and 3934 he was a Minister and had little time for internal party opposition. He made his work and nothing more or less. He held a low profile on Annual Sessions and High Bureau meetings. Many right-oriented districts feared that he would'nt stand up for them. He was generally seen as "their" top man. But in 3934 he was put away by Glossop who instead appointed four women as Ministers in the Progressive Conservative Party (Luthori) lead Cabinet. She appointed herself, Victoria Logan, Eleanor Stortford and Fleur van Ginzen and left both Motley and Astorius outside the cabinet. Partyleader Glossop made well in both elections of 3934, but the 3938 meant a loss for the LA and Glossop resigned in spring 3939. Both Astorius and Motley wanted to become partyleaders and was challenged by young Minister Eleanor Stortford (born 3909). Astorius won with the numbers 97 votes against Motley's 59 and Stortford's 43. He was almost directly appointed as Minister of Internal Affairs in the Luthori National Union Party lead cabinet. After the snap election he was choosed as Minister of Finance. That meant that Glossop left the cabinet. And for many years Astorius was an important building stone in the cabinet and made Luthori even wealthier. Retirement After the 3949 election, where the LA lost several mandates, the 64 year old Astorius stepped down as partyleader. He had had a minor stroke during the summer and did'nt want to push his luck. He retired as partyleader and the Annual Session almost immidiately was summoned and agreed to choose Adrian Motley as his successor. Although Astorius wanted to continue as Minister of Finance as long as the current cabinet was sitting, he said he wanted to leave every other mission in the Liberal Alliance. However, Astorius and Motley surprised the whole nation when Motley wanted to stay outside the Cabinet and he let Astorius stay as Minister of Finance.